nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat Rescue:Akatori Helps Maiko-San 11/8/14
Participants : Akatori RP: Akatori2: ~ Today was Aka's first day on the job. Jounin of Amegakure, ready to show the world how far she had progressed from the awkward day she first stepped first in the Academy. What she planned to do today was enjoy her first day as a vest wearer and hunt for a mission to do. Her stride was proud and powerful, as she strolled down the streets. Akatori was garbed in black shinobi pants, with three Amegaukure printed scrolls and her kunai and tool pouch, purple and blue sandals, a black crop top with the sleeves rolled up right before her purple armored gloves, the Yamanaka collar she adored deeply, her Amegakure forehead protector, and of course, the jounin vest, unzipped to her liking. A crying voice called out to her, saying her name in a hurt tone. Her olive eyes glanced quickly to her left side, seeing that it was Old Lady Maiko. Calmly, Akatori strutted up to her and placed and hand on her shoulder, pulling the woman into a hug.~ "What's wrong Maiko-San?" ~ Crying a bit on the Jounin's shoulder, the old woman spoke, "It's Rengo darling, he escaped again.." The woman's tears picked up, as Akatori patted her back slightly, trying to calm her down. They broke the hug, as Akatori looked into the elder's purple hazy eyes.~ " Don't worry, I know how to find the little guy. I'll bring him back again, and he will stay." ~ Maiko's wrinkled face light up a bit, wiping a tear from her eye, "Thank you Dear." With a quick nod Akatori turned away and jumped quickly onto a rooftop, focusing her chakra to stand onto of it without worry of falling. It was time to bring that pain in the cat back a second time. This time alone.~ Akatori2: ~ Her steps were swift as she moved from roof to roof, like she had done before the first time Rengo ran away. Akatori's first time ever meeting Old Lady Maiko was on one eventful day back when she was just a genin. She was going to lunch with two close friends, Shuichi Geikami and Yoadai Rihna. They met the distraught woman and worked together to capture the swift and short tabby cat. Akatori didn't like looking back upon her past much. The seasons and life always change. If you keep looking back you become as good as dead. Akatori arrived by the fish market, her nose taking in all the salty and wet scents. She would sit on the rooftop of a local home, and look down into an alleyway. Her olive eyes scanned around as her mind continued to look back. She thought about Shuishi. They were close friends, had a lot of dreams ahead of them. If she remember correctly, Shuishi wanted to go into the ANBU, and travel far and wide. Sadly, his hopes and dreams were stripped from him. He was killed about a month or so before Chuunin Exams by a group of bandits. He let his sense of adventure get the best of him, and now he is gone. Snapping back to reality, Akatori heard a small russle coming from a soggy carboard box. It had to be Rengo! She hopped down from the rooftop, landing on the wet street.~ Akatori2: ~ With quiet steps, Akatori approached the box, quickly picking it up. There inside was a sleeping Rengo. Akatori began to walk back towards Maiko's home, to return the cat. Focusing on cat, she thought about Yoadai, her first crush. His face was cut up by this damn cat, cursing his pale skin with deep crimson slashes. It didn't matter much though. His parents moved away to a far place soon after, causing her to never see him again. It didn't hurt her much, as it was too naive to even be called puppy love. Suddenly, Rengo jumped up and hissed at Aka, causing her to drop the box. Into a large puddle. Obviously pissed, the redish-orange tabby leaped at her. Akatori would quickly weave out the way and try to catch him, only having him claw her hand.~ Akatori2: ~ Aka grabbed her hand in pain, the cat made a small cut. She disliked cats a lot for some reason. Mostlikely from the bad experience with Yang. The plump cat waddled away with it's little legs in a hurry.~ "God damn Cat... I like birds sooo much better.." ~ She snickered lightly. She watched him escape her, like a lot of her friends seem to do. Everything she develops too strong of a bond with leaves her in the end. Quickly covering her face with her hands, she shook her head banishing the neagative thoughts. A great deal of lonesomeness has fallen upon Akatori. She desperately needed someone in her corner. More social events were needed in her life. The cat hadn't gotten that far, a good fifty yards down the street. Akatori could still see him just fine.~ Akatori2: ~ Now that she had regained her focus. She looked around to see what was going on. Only two boys talking on a bench and all the people at the fish market were around. Aka was lucky no one saw that little breakdown. Quickly placing her hands into the seal Ram, Aka used the Body Flicker Technique. This let her travel at such a fast speed, it appeared that she teleported. She used this to get right infront of the cat and scoop him up quickly. Locking her eyes into his. She would cast a genjutsu to calm him down and keep him in a trance. Rengo would feel like he was ontop of a warm fluffy cloud, surrounded by yarn balls and away from all the icky rain that bothered him so much. ~ Akatori2: ~ With the cat in her arms, Akatori craddled it a bit. Rengo looked cute when he was sleeping, but he was still a pain in the ass, and an evil cat. As walked down the busy streets to the more rural area of the village, she thought about the last time this cat was rescued once again. Last time, Akatori took over the cat's body with her Mind Body Switch Technique, while Yoadai carried her body. With a light huff, she arrived back to Old Lady Maiko. "Oh thank you darling sooo much!" Maiko would exclaim as she snuggled her 'sleeping' cat. She came back with a bento box for Akatori and 1000 ryo.~ "Thank you." ~ Aka would reply humbly.~ " Can I ask you a question?" ~ Tilting her head, the Elder woman replied, "What is it dear?" ~ " Do you ever...feel alone?" ~ Aka turned a bit pink. It was a silly question, but if anyone had an answer to it, it would be the widowed cat lady. With a light laugh, Maiko replied, " Oh dear, you live alone, you just made Jounin rank, you are the talk of the town! I'm suprised boys aren't all over a lovely girl like yourself..ehhem, but a date or two with some 'bachloers' should take that away. Love is the strongest emotion." ~ Akatori listened closely and nodded along to what the woman said.~ " Thank you." ~ Aka bowed to her and took her goodies to the nearest bench to enjoy a light outdoor lunch.~ Results: Akatori saves Rengo once more. Decides it is time to find a boyfriend.